


【Watch Dogs】【秦狗】Cause heartbreak is savage（PWP）

by BubbleGum2001



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001
Summary: CP：Jordi ✖️ Aiden*Underage PWP 基本没剧情 Jordi芝加哥金牌收尾人 和谎报自己成年了的Aiden小狗 Jordi在看门狗1剧情之后爽文 OOC都是我的 有很多令人不安的暗示和描写 不能接受的别点进来 谢谢谢谢我来交党费了 今天就要日狗！（握拳





	【Watch Dogs】【秦狗】Cause heartbreak is savage（PWP）

————————————————————

-他们的工作永远在黑暗中进行。

就像现在，Jordi慢慢地扯开紧紧扎在自己胳膊伤口上的绷带，已经凝固的血块随着动作被生硬的拉扯开伤口重新开始渗出血。金牌收尾人微微弯着身体，坐在床边，寻找着他的藏身处的那瓶用来消毒的酒精。真是多亏了他一时间的心软和犹豫给了那位私法制裁者一点思考和反应的时间，Aiden拿出手机的动作比他摁下板机的动作要快那么几秒。

疼痛顺着早已麻木了的神经从胳膊一路攀回大脑，撕裂的伤口熟悉的钝感让Jordi暂且放松了对周围的杂音的观察和警惕，雨声在芝加哥似乎从来没停过，他不在意，唯一能让他神经紧张的就是故意放轻的不易察觉的脚步，还有那些所有可以当作情报的窃窃私语。

Aiden也包括在内。

男孩已经来到他的藏身处不知道多少次了——自从他们第一次见面之后。他们打了一架，对，在芝加哥下暴雨的那个晚上，Jordi从灯塔狠狠的摔下去后脑勺差一点就和地面来个亲密接触后，他的半边身子都被摔肿了一样小跑都疼痛难忍，金牌收尾人还没有什么时候比现在更狼狈了，只有Aiden，只有那个该死的老狐狸才能让他摔个狗啃泥。他在暴雨里喘息，冰凉的雨水把收尾人的西服外套和衬衫统统打湿湿乎乎的贴在皮肤上，从内而外的冷。那个棕色头发的小兔崽子就从小巷子里窜出来，简直就是缩小一号的Aiden Pearce，他说了一堆乱七八糟自己压根不知道的情报，然后扑过来，要从他身上拿什么属于他的东西，好像一只毛刚刚长齐的小狐狸。

Jordi不知道很多年前的Aiden是否早熟，也不知道为何他从灯塔摔下来就会时空错乱。过早烂熟的果实只会留下被鸟虫啃咬的后果，Jordi很久之后才知道——那早熟的举止到底是从什么时候开始的？Jordi说不清楚，Aiden袖口里的那把小刀差一点就要碰到他的喉咙，但是动作不够快，力度也不够大，他将这只小狐狸狠狠的拎着衣领提起来摔在地上，泥水和雨水将两个同样狼狈不堪的人彻底的弄脏，小狐狸发出嘶嘶的吃痛声紧紧的抓着他捏着自己脖子的手。

带回Aiden的当天晚上，男孩身上已经有了很多伤口，大概是和别的人打架弄的，还是自己摔跤弄的，Jordi没那个闲心过问，问了小狐狸也不会说。Aiden当着他的面把那些武器都掏出来，甩棍，枪支，弹夹，还有手机，一样不差。Jordi甚至开始怀疑这些贴身物品是不是在他刚出生的时候就跟着他了。刚刚洗完热水澡的男孩穿着他的一件衬衫，衬衫衣摆一直盖到大腿，汲着湿漉漉的脚站在Jordi的身旁，头发上没擦干的水滴落在沙发上和他的西装外套上，Jordi什么都没说，他看着他，没有胡子没有魁梧身材的版本。而Aiden只是低垂着脑袋，问他，“你有不用的房间吗？”

Jordi想去揉一揉小狐狸的头发，Aiden躲开了，和熟悉的那个私法制裁者是一个版本。他耸了耸肩，伤口撕扯的疼痛让Jordi没给他什么好脸色。小狐狸在黑暗的室内环视一圈，将脆弱的极易受到伤害的背部和白皙的脖颈留给Jordi，那个在日后可能会一枪崩了他脑门儿的收尾人。于是Jordi拽过穿着他衬衫的小狐狸拽到沙发上来，Aiden倒在他怀里一瞬间绷紧的背部和大腿在收尾人吻在他的后脖颈的时候变得僵硬，房间的黑暗在夜色逐渐占领夕阳的时候剥夺了他的视线，Jordi没有开灯，Aiden也没有询问。小狐狸将双手搭在他抱着自己的胳膊上，Jordi摸到了小狐狸腹部的几块轮廓还不是很明显的肌肉，他将他抱得更紧，几乎都能感觉到胸口的心跳，于是Aiden好像浑身都炸毛了一样要从Jordi怀里跳起来抓起旁边的枪。

Aiden就是Aiden，他和那些被抓到黑市上贩卖的人棍又不同，想必Aiden自己也见过那些可怜的小孩儿。Jordi从来没有想过给小狐狸——不同形态的Aiden做出什么分别，即便他现在只是一只浑身都是伤口刚刚学会怎么用胳膊勒死敌人，或者是和他只是生意伙伴关系，或者是面无表情地和他说我不欠你什么。

小狐狸会逃跑，然后在某个地方突然跳出来差点一枪崩了他，Jordi清楚，和过往的每一次一样。

他没有对Aiden进行一些必要的手术，就像是那个老头经营的那个地下贩卖场一样，不满意的地方去除，只留下顺眼实用的存在。他不喜欢那样，更何况Aiden并不是一个玩具，他是一个年纪轻轻就可以用甩棍勒住他的脖子的人，比起一个无反抗的肉块，他更喜欢的是有血有肉甚至会做出反抗的Aiden，会威胁到他生命的一个存在。他会随便Aiden的双手和双腿在空气中踢蹬挣扎，虽然说已经开始双手沾满鲜血的小狐狸知道朝着Jordi最易受到伤害的地方进攻，但这一切对于Jordi而言不过是皮毛的抓痒。

Jordi可以选择使用暴力手段让小狐狸乖乖就范，但是他没那么做。Aiden做出没有实际性的反抗，然后被压在柔软的沙发上，两条长腿被架在他的胳膊上，一种被摁在案板上开膛破肚的姿势。Aiden很不习惯。他伸手抱住Jordi的背部，把他的西服外套弄得皱皱巴巴，Jordi很不喜欢别人弄脏弄乱他的衣服，但是每次面对Aiden他毫不介意。他说，如果你不想流血就把你的狐狸爪子放轻一点。

但是Aiden没听，男孩的手抓在他的脊背上留下很多条血痕，还扯到了他的绷带和伤口。于是金牌收尾人也不留情面的全部顶进去，小狐狸立刻呜咽了一声尾音都在颤，Jordi抓着他柔软的臀肉往两边用力分开很深的顶进去顶在他的敏感点，于是Aiden浑身都抖了起来，男孩呼吸急促，小幅那层薄薄的肚皮起起伏伏，贴着Jordi的衬衫，皮肤都泛起情欲的红色，在黑暗中看不清楚。窄小的穴口谄媚的吮吸着Jordi挤入的饱满前端，透明的黏稠糊在两人的交合处，他都不知道这种该死的情欲是怎么出现的，他只能记得Aiden颜色很淡的唇瓣在黑暗中和他说，这不关你的事，和那个他熟悉的私法制裁者如出一辙。他在他的身上留下了过多的亲吻，这是不妥当的，但是Jordi很少见的不想控制自己这样宣泄情绪的行为。

Jordi俯下身亲吻着Aiden烫红的耳根，男孩喘息声音很大，他还没有学会如何在别人面前控制自己的情绪，但是这些防备Jordi并不希望他对自己有。湿漉漉的鼻息喷洒在敏感处没有起到任何抚慰的作用，男孩胯下颤抖的更加厉害了，Jordi并没有停下将阴茎完全占满他柔软肠道的动作。他们两个抱得很紧，小狐狸抓着他的头发，被快感折磨的泪水弄脏了金牌收尾人平日熨烫整齐的衬衫，他爽的小腿绷紧脚趾蜷缩着，过大的阴茎磨蹭着肠肉都颤抖起来，顶在肠道深处几乎要在小幅上顶出一个弧度，很快交合处就汁水淋漓乱七八糟。沙发是不能要了，Jordi想着。小狐狸的敏感点很浅，几乎是动一动就能让让他颤抖着呜咽出声，男孩什么时候射的可能连他自己都不知道。房间太暗了，没有月光，没有灯光，Jordi也没有拉开窗帘，芝加哥的雨夜隔断了很多声音，但是小狐狸一声一声急促地喘息清晰的灌进他的耳朵。

“Jordi……”

男孩被抓着腰一下下的被迫接受他的操弄快要打起哭嗝，他浑身颤抖着被Jordi强行扯上第二次高潮后额前的头发都一缕缕贴在额头上，被Jordi仔细的捋到耳朵后面去。Aiden睁开被泪水泡的湿润的祖母绿色眼睛，在黑暗中看着Jordi，他说，“待会我就崩了你。”

Aiden永远就是Aiden，他想。

Jordi在黑暗中笑了吗？Aiden看不清，金牌收尾人总是露出迷人又有风度地笑容，他抓住小狐狸的狐狸爪子放在自己的脖子上。他冰凉的躯体终于被自己捂热了，他想。Jordi很用力的顶到已经被操的深红烂熟的肠肉里，男孩浑身抖着抱着他的脖子，却没用力掐他。

Jordi贴着他的耳廓，在雨声和两人的喘息中，在芝加哥的黑夜里张开嘴，说了些什么，舌尖轻轻从上颚点在牙齿上。


End file.
